


Inter-house Relations

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Series: I Want Your Confession [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Klaroline As Dramione, Making Out In Alcoves, Secret Relationship, They Really Do Make The Perfect Hermione And Draco, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Caroline and Klaus work on furthering the relationship between their two houses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inter-house Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lannisterofslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterofslytherin/gifts).



> Klaroline AU Week 2015, October 8, Day 4: Fusions/Crossovers
> 
> This doubles as a birthday gift for lannisterofslytherin, who had asked for some Klaroline-Dramione, which is a perfect fit for Fusions/Crossover Day, so this is what I came up with.
> 
> Happy Birthday!! :D

“See you guys tomorrow!” Caroline called behind her as she left Charms, clutching her books to her chest as she made her way down the hall. She dodged around the crowds of students littering the halls with practiced ease, making her way to the library. Today was the day they got in the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History, and Caroline would be damned if she let the snobby Rebekah Mikaelson get to it before her!

She had almost managed to reach the last staircase on her route when she was abruptly stopped in her tracks by a voice calling her name.  _His_ voice.

“Oh, Caroline. Where are you running off to in such a hurry, sweetheart?”

Caroline grit her teeth as she turned to the source of the voice, keeping a tight smile on her face and her hands gripped tightly to her books in order to control herself from cursing or using her wand on the person in front of her. “What do you want,  _Klaus_?” she bit out, voice dangerously sweet.

The Slytherin merely chuckled, ever-present smirk crossing his lips as he looked her up and down. “I merely wanted to have a chat. Nothing wrong with that, now is there?”

She sent him a glare. “Oh no, of course not. Except it’s never just a ‘chat’ with you, is it?” Caroline turned her scowl on his cronies Damon and Kol, rolling her eyes when they both flinched momentarily at the heat in her eyes before collecting themselves. “Don’t make me repeat myself again, Klaus. What. Do. You. Want.”

Klaus had the audacity to grin at her then. “You know me so well, love! Indeed I did need to talk to you about the patrol rotations. You see-”

“Oh, no, not this again! I’ve told you before, you cannot just give Slytherin all the ‘easy’ times and routes! It’s not gonna happen!”

“But Caroline, as Head Boy-”

“As Head  _Girl_ ,” she hissed, cutting him off again, “I’m not going to let you mess with the schedule I spent weeks setting up! If you had wanted more input in it then you should have shown up at the damn meetings!”

Kol’s sniggering was cut off by a sharp look from Klaus before the Head Boy turned back to Caroline, approaching her and grabbing her elbow.

“Perhaps we should continue this discussion elsewhere, sweetheart,” he suggested through clenched teeth, beginning to steer her down another hall.

“Oh, sure, wouldn’t want to embarrass you in front of your goons any further,” she said loudly, smirking as she heard a mix of laughter and indignant sounds coming from Kol and Damon as Klaus led her away.

Once they had rounded a few corners and were in a less frequented hall, Klaus suddenly tightened his grip on her arm, pulling her into an alcove hidden behind a tapestry. Caroline found herself pinned against the wall, Klaus’ hands on either side of her head as he held her in place, his body pressing against hers, pushing her books uncomfortably against her chest.

“Goons? Really?”

Caroline’s frown turned into a grin as she laughed, attempting to stifle the sound with a hand. “And what would you prefer I call them? Henchmen? Lackies? Stooges? Flunkies? Should I keep going?”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “I would prefer you didn’t. One day that brain of yours is going to get you into trouble.”

Her smile turned coy as she looked up at him through her lashes. “And what would you call this situation I’m in right now, hmm?”

His eyes lit up as he hummed in agreement. “Yes, I think you’re right about that. The question is, what are you going to do about it, Brightest Witch of Your Age?”

Caroline looked at him consideringly for a moment. “This,” she whispered, dropping her books from her arms and pulling him to her by the front of his robe, crashing her lips to his in a bruising kiss. She spared a moment of worry over her fallen books before she was swept up in Klaus’ arms, his mouth molded to hers as he pressed her against the wall. It had been a week, after all, that was what was behind her unusual disregard for the written word, or at least that’s what she told herself.

“God, I’ve missed you,” he groaned against her lips, unable to get enough of her.

“Mmm, I can tell,” she husked, hands moving around his back to clutch at him, drawing him impossibly closer. “Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” she teased, pressing her hips against his with a smirk.

“Caroline,” Klaus growled, wiping the smirk off her face with a particularly frenzied kiss.

When they finally pulled back for air Klaus leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. Caroline closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the rare stolen moment of peace they had managed to find for their forbidden romance.

“This is getting more and more difficult, you know,” she sighed, opening her eyes to look at his. “Bonnie and Elena are becoming more suspicious each day. I can’t keep saying I’m in the library all the time.”

“But you almost always are,” he quipped, chuckling when she gave his arm a playful swat.

“I’m serious!”

Klaus gave her a placating smile. “I know, love. It’s difficult for me to get away too. Though how you can’t fool those two best friends of yours when you’re all in different houses I will never understand.”

Caroline sighed, shaking her head. “I just don’t like lying to them. We’ve been through so much…”

“Hey,” he said gently, tipping her chin up and cutting off her thoughts before they could wander down a dark path. “The War is over, you don’t need to worry about any of that anymore.”

She gave him a tentative smile, taking a deep breath as she tried to focus on the present.

“You know, love,” Klaus began softly, fingers fiddling with her yellow and black striped tie, something she noticed he did when he was nervous. “We could always just tell them.”

“I thought we decided it was better to keep this, us, a secret,” she said in surprise, eyes wide as she tilted her head to get a better look at him.

“I know, but all this secrecy… I know it’s not really in your nature,” he said, giving her a small smile. “Plus it is getting rather difficult to not grab you and snog you senseless every time I see you.”

“Klaus!” she hissed, cheeks flushing red at his words.

“Don’t tell me you don’t feel the same, Caroline,” he purred as he leaned in to let his breath tickle her ear. “Wouldn’t it be nice if we could do this in public without having to worry?”

She couldn’t help the snort that burst from her lips. “We can’t do  _this_ in public whether we’re a secret couple or not.”

“Mmm, pity,” he hummed, kissing her cheek before pulling away. “Think about it though, love. It’s your call.”

“I will,” she said, smiling shyly at him before she caught sight of her scattered books from the corner of her eye. “Damnit, if any of these are bent…!”

“I believe you were the one to drop them,” Klaus chuckled, stepping back to watch her scramble to pick up her books. “You were eager to, what did you say, find my wand?”

“I said no such thing!”

He merely smirked at her red tinged cheeks before moving back towards the entrance to the alcove. “Well, you certainly didn’t protest at all either.”

Caroline scowled at him as she smoothed her curls back into place. “You’d better hope your infuriating sister didn’t get to the library before me because of this little escapade, or I’ll show you a protest.”

His eyebrows raised at her words, a peculiar look crossing his face as he fully turned back to face her. “Ah yes, that book you love came out with a new edition recently, did it not?”

“Yes…” she said slowly, giving him a curious look. “And your sister was determined to get to it before me, so if you don’t mind-”

Klaus stopped her, placing his hands on her shoulders before she could move passed him. “Oh, you mean… This book?” he asked with a sly grin, pulling out the leather bound book from his robes.

“How did- what-?” she stuttered staring wide eyed at the book, hand reaching out reverently.

“I stopped by before my Potions class this morning,” he said with a self-satisfied smirk, holding the book just out of her reach. “Thought it might be an interesting read.”

“Klaus…” Caroline said, her voice an odd mix of a whine and a growl as her eyes remained fixated on the book.

He chuckled, finally bringing his hand down. “Alright, alright. I got it for you when I heard Bekah was planning to beat you to it.”

“So you snakes can be sweet, huh?” she snarked, still annoyed with his little keep-away game.

“Oh, I’d be happy to show you just how sweet, love,” he purred, the smile curling his lips simply sinful.

“I’d rather just have the book, thanks.”

“You wound me, Caroline!” Klaus said, feigning hurt. “You can have your precious book,  _if_ you pay the toll.”

Caroline narrowed her eyes before a smile crossed her lips. “Okay, fine. Close your eyes,” she said, her voice suddenly low and seductive.

Klaus was more than happy to comply, a smirk on his face as he waited with eyes shut. Suddenly he heard the words “Accio Klaus’ underwear,” before he felt a painful tugging at his groin as his underwear was literally torn from his body. His eyes flew open as a groan left his mouth as he took in the sight of a smug Caroline holding his emerald green boxer briefs in her hand along with her wand, with Hogwarts: A History neatly added to her stack of books in the other. He hadn’t even noticed when she grabbed it.

“Thanks for the book, Klaus,” she said, smiling brightly up at him. “I think I’ll just hold onto these,” she added, tucking his underwear under her robe along with her wand before giving him a wink and disappearing behind the tapestry.

Klaus could only watch open mouthed in awe as she left. “Sometimes I wonder if you shouldn’t have ended up in Slytherin too, Caroline,” he whispered to himself, shaking his head before he made his exit as well, limping slightly down the hall.


End file.
